The Importance of Perspective
by Sasha Erin Alexain
Summary: Based a year after the events of Advent Children. In the waking hours of a new day, Edge continues life and continues to grow. Cloud and company face their own problems and things get even more complicated when their enemy walks into their home as if Meteor never happened. Contains mature content: Sex, Violence and Gore, Drugs, and Barret's Swearing. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of what I hope will be an intriguing story.

I also had to rewrite this from scratch as I was an idiot and overwrote this when replacing spelling mistakes. There is a reason I get PM's detailing the use of the backup system and how I really require implementing said system. So if anyone re-reads this; that would be why it is different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Final Fantasy 7. I wish I did. I do not.

* * *

**The Importance of Perspective.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Searing agony burned through his body, torture by no known being plagued his spirit. Liquid fire was stretching and slivering through his veins, frenzied like a rabid animal that had only recently discovered a scrap of meat after weeks of endless hunger. He hoped that the pain would not intensify, but to which end, he did not have his wish. The taste of mako, blood, and bile rose in his throat, smouldering with hateful passion, rejecting his being.

His eyes felt as if they were bleeding, he continued to blink red from them, rivulets of crimson running down his wrists from his fingertips. The pain was unbearable but he could do nothing against the power that held him. Every attempt made to remove himself from what kept him in place made his limbs feel formed from molten rock and it ignited small patches at separate locations in his body, the discord of influence tugging at his very soul was punishing.

He resolved to stay immobile, to minimise the anguish tearing him to frayed pieces, his sparkling green eyes bulged as even that, caused perpetual misery to his nervous system. In reality, he could only wait this pain out, only strive for its termination.

He had no bearing on where he was, or even if 'where' was an appropriate term to apply to his situation. Green rivers flowed around him, sparking, igniting into wild fire as it brushed him, flowing waterfalls of jade cascaded down from the heavens above. Seeing what appeared to be memories swimming in the surrounding flow, he attempted to reach out and grab a memory, from a man living in Banora. It fell through his hands, as if it were sand. The memory waned back into the coursing river that fell all around his person, a river in a ever expanded sea. He was then preoccupied again with the writhing pulling itself through every fibre and pore. Continuously, he grimaced, the pangs bit and slivered throughout his core like millions of micro-sized snakes, his very essence was being destroyed. He knew it.

Fragility was only something he'd felt as a child. Fear, only a tool by mad scientists to scare a child into doing what crazed men did. Only small partitions racked at his memories, they were fragmented at best, a flower burst and its seeds scattered. But they were there, and this kind of distress couldn't compare, was overbearing to anything he'd been witness to. Little is left to the imagination after science labs experiment on innocent boys and girls, corroding them into monsters, creatures that need not be mentioned to the strongest of warriors. But this woe, this pure undiluted _hate _that dripped poison into his glands was far worse than any one point in his previous life.

He was naught to this omnipotent feeling that surrounded him, naught but a bug that required squashing. It was callous, splitting his essence into gaia only knew what, and he knew he neared the cusp of his boundaries. Soon, he feared he would be nothing but an insignificant blip in this creation, worse yet, nothing. His head stung, clenching his eyes shut in instinct, a ragged choke accompanied his aching face, images started to swim around his gaze. A vision.

_Fire. Death. Hate._

A small village was ablaze, innocents ran screaming, children wailed, calling for their family. A beam fell, crushing a young teenager who attempted to rescue his sibling from their home. An impossibly long sword streaked with blood, it scythed down many. Burnt bodies littered the streets, and chaos reigned.

He felt connected to this.

He felt broken.

He couldn't of done this.

Then something happened, a flash of light in this horrific nightmare. It blazed, a supernova in its own right. It was dazzling, and he could not look away, no matter that the minutes ticked by, nor that his eyes watered or stung. He could not comprehend it, but it was dissipating the green around it. So maybe, just _maybe_, it was here to assist, help him.

That soon frazzled down as it neared him, worry arose in his chest. He hated feeling like this, he was extremely vulnerable, not in a way he knew. He felt as if he should be battling for his life in wars, not being torn asunder by unknown forces, or killed by this creation. He closed his eyes, the heat grew, this was certainly his demise now, surely. So instead of fighting, instead of giving a last insult, he resigned, falling limp, accepting his fate. He was calm, would accept whatever this was.

Then it stopped, the heat dissolved. He peeled his eyes open to see it hovering above him.

He blinked.

Speechless, would be the word to describe him currently. Before him was not something evil, or spiteful. What was before him was the exact opposite, a being that radiated pure affection and care. It was a silhouette of a woman, and as his eyes adjusted, her form became clear.

She was breathtaking, beautiful. To look upon her was the only thing he could hope for in his state. Her eyes were emerald green, they didn't emit scorn, but love. Her auburn hair cascaded around her, her lily-pink dress modest and clean. She reached out and placed a soft hand on his cheek. In an instant. the fire clawing away at him was gone, soothing cold poured into his limbs, he fell out of his place and landed on his feet. She had freed him from his nightmare.

She simply smiled at him. He could form no words for how thankful he was. But looking into those eyes, all he could see reflected in them was his own angry visage. He sensed hesitation in his own being, that gazing upon this girl exuded something. A feeling that felt... _dirty._ Had he hurt this girl in some way?

He was distraught, but still grateful to this person. He lent down, his muscled arms encasing her in a warm hug, thankful. She'd freed him.

"How have I wronged you?" He asked her tentatively. He didn't wish to know.

She smiled a pained, knowing smile. "You killed me."

How? Why would he kill such a pure girl? But he knew she spoke the truth. And he couldn't do anything to combat that.

"I... I am sorry."

Even as he said it, the words felt sloppy, lame. They were hollow in reality. They would not grant her back her life. This must definitely be where he is situated, he must be in the Lifestream. He was paying for his past life, his sins untold to him all but for a village.

"I forgave you long before you did it." She smiled, it was beautiful. He wanted to her to hold him forever more, he wanted, needed to be cradled by her, to tell him everything was going to turn out perfectly, cry into her arms and relinquish all the pain. Her smile alone was more dazzling than the rising dawn.

"But... why?"

"You weren't yourself, silly." She chided with the tiniest of laughs. "But don't worry. Things will get better, you'll see. They'll be better this time around. You just have to wake up and see what's in front of you is all."

That was cryptic.

"It's time to go now." She smiled, with light encircling her body again. Until it became so bright that he needed to clasp his eyes shut, and advert his sight. He was confused for a minute, not quite understanding her meaning.

Go?

Oh.

And then he understood.

He'd opened his eyes, the darkness perverting his field of view in every direction, there was absolutely nothing. But slowly, the world came into focus until he was looking up at a patchy blue sky overcast with a few clouds. He groggily sat upright, unaware of his new surroundings, his hands finding purchase on the ground, rock and sand warm under his palms. He eventually managed to stand up, his long silver hair falling around his form. He scanned the landscape, spying numerous spires of rock jutting from earth in uneven peaks. A low growl then permeated the air , and he whipped about to face the source.

A dark furred wolf was baring its fangs menacingly at him, ready to strike. He smiled as a feeling rose up inside of him, it was familiar, one he knew; the feeling of being in danger. The beast pounced, landing roughly on him at the same time he struck out. His right hand clasped at its throat while it attempted to snap at him, his left jabbed it in the beasts ribs. He did so again until he heard a crack.

The beast yowled and scrambled its claws into his flesh to get away. He released it and it backed off. It was either bravery that this creature chose to attack him, or pure animal instinct. He went with the latter as it decided to attack again, regardless of its broken ribs, to which its strike was low. He spun, his foot moving upward to connect with the wolfs neck, a bone splitting crunch easily heard. It fell limp in a dusty heap upon the cold ground. It didn't attempt to get back up as it gurgled to death. It accepted death, closing its eyes. If not for the shard of white bone poking out from its throat, or the blood that begun to pool around the wound, it would have looked as if the wolf was sleeping.

"Well now, not everyday you see a naked man kill a wolf with his bare hands."

Sephiroth darted around again to see who the voice belonged to, then stopped.

He was naked?

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter of what I hope will be a well received story.

Please leave a review and submit feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I own nothing of Final Fantasy 7 or its characters.

* * *

**The Importance of Perspective.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

The woman before him was seated in a large black jeep, wearing a smile from ear to ear, bemused by the absurdity of this situation. Sephiroth returned her smile, notwithstanding that her smile was probably hiding other motives, but his was a polite return with an incline of his head. He then turned and walked in the opposite direction before stopping and realising he could not see Midgar.

_Fire. Destruction. Ruined._

The images flashed in his minds eye and disappeared before he could even react, a ringing spiked through his ears, causing him to gasp and fall to his knees, the ground before him morphed into crimson flames and cindering rubble. Sephiroth contorted, spasming to the ground until spittle flecked from his clenched teeth, and only after what felt equal to a decade did he regain a miniscule amount of his composure. He groaned lightly and managed to place his hands under himself, straining to his knees once more. Sluggishly, he heaved his head toward the sky. His eyes widened in mute fascination and horror.

The sky was almost gone.

In its place, was a vast covering of mottled orange and black. And it was increasing in size.

Ere it struck, life returned to land, there was a dainty pair of feet directly beneath his sight. Clammy hands clasped his shoulders and vigorously shook him. The daft woman should know better than to do that someone clearly in pain. In any case; had he just witnessed Midgar's end? It certainly felt like it pertained to that event. That voice wormed its way back into his ear canals as the ringing died down.

"Are you alright? Sir?!" The woman was asking all to fast. He met her eyes in a cat-like reflex and she visibly recoiled in shock. It was minutes before she approached again, wary of this strange man in front of her. "I... A-are you O.K?" The woman glanced around nervously as Sephiroth wasn't giving her an answer. He didn't feel he needed to; he was fine now.

Forming the most logical question he could think of in his state, he queried her in a very simple way.

"Where are we?"

"Where...?" She almost forgot herself, seemingly perplexed by what he asked. She gave an answer as if it were common knowledge to people on the other side of the planet. "We're in the outskirts of Edge. What's the matter, you get hit on the head or something?"

Well, at least her powers of deduction were adequate.

"Or something." Sephiroth chose the second option.

"Ah." Was all that came in reply. At this time, he chose to look properly at this person for any chance that he'd recognise anything. He wasn't successful. This woman had wavy mouse-brown shoulder length hair. Her face was young; she was probably in her mid-twenties. She wore uniform as well; black suit with matching dress trousers, a white blouse, and a black tie. He wasn't sure why, but her attire seemed eerily familiar. "Well, maybe I can help you? You just collapsed, so maybe I can take you to a hospital?"

On the whole, considering her initial approach, he believed she wanted his body. But he brushed that aside as inpulse thinking and she did seem wishing to help. Her face portrayed that to a degree, the expression was mostly skeptical though. He smiled with appreciation as she proffered a hand to him. He grabbed it and hoisted himself up to full height as regally as he could. He imagined it would be better if he weren't nude.

As if reading his thoughts, the woman ran back to her vehicle and dragged out large blanket, spinning back to face him and chucked over the warm garment. He threw it around himself immediately to preserve what was left of his dignity and nodded again in a polite gesture.

"I always keep one handy for cold days." She laughed nervously. "You look like you need it a lot."

"My thanks." Sephiroth intoned. Now gazing upon the jeep. He could see his reflection in the smooth metal. A few more thoughts rushed through his mind when he spied a red diamond with lettering painted into it. It read 'Shinra Electric-Power Company' This lady _definitely_ seemed familiar now. He didn't do anything as the minutes sped on while he ran through several ideas of what he needed to get done, and it really didn't help that he couldn't recall anything except what he gleamed from disturbing visions, so in the end he just smiled at her. "I've no need of medical attention, but I do need to find an Inn."

"Oh, there's a few in Edge. I'll, er, drop you off by one, no problem." She nodded, gesturing for him to join her in the jeep. He of course, took a backseat, silently entering and shutting the door without a whisper. If she had any comment she kept it to herself. Sephiroth glanced out the window while the car engine revved to life. It rumbled over the landscape in little time, passing by more of the sharp rocks embedded in the earth and several more beasts that were scavenging the land in search of food, shying away as the vehicle got close. Upon nearing this 'Edge', Sephiroth noticed it was run down looking. It did appear to resemble a city all in all, but it had a more salvaged appearance by far. The metal construction beams and towering cranes were evidence enough of this. The streets were mostly clean, save for the dark alleys that went by the window, people seemed presentable enough, but casted grim or hateful looks at them as they drove on by. Clearly either this woman wasn't welcome or who she worked for wasn't very well liked... He grimaced, jolting forward to smack his nose off the seat in front of him, another hallucination manifesting with him powerless to cease it.

_Mako. SOLDIER. Hojo. Shinra._

His eyes burned and he coughed up metallic tasting saliva, gripping the seat so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The vision was faster than the last, over before it began. The lady had slowed the car and craned back to inspect him with a worried expression. "Sir?"

"I'm fine." He breathed, absently pinching the bridge of his nose as he could feel heat seeping through it. He didn't want to bleed in this woman's car. She shook her head like he was crazy and grudgingly put her foot down on the accelerator. Sephiroth could read that she was just about ready to drive him into a hospital bed or a psychiatric ward, so maybe he should depart from the car quite quickly. He sighed gratefully as she pulled up outside a quaint Inn and pulled the handbrake into position.

"Well, here you are." She said, unsure.

"Here I am." He agreed, opening the door before halting his exit. "May I keep this blanket for the time being? I promise to return it when I buy some clothing, and you know where I will be." It sounded more than reasonable, and looking at the current problem, he really couldn't go elsewhere except the streets or another Inn.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded. "It was only 10 Gil anyway."

"I see. Your name?" He was so abrupt with it but she should have already said.

"My name? Er, Cissnei. I work-"

"-At Shinra, yes." He confirmed, nodding again. "My thanks, Cissnei."

With that he left her car, closed the door, and proceeded to the Inn without further distraction. Rapidly entering the small structure to limit the amount of people having seen him only draped in a blanket. Thankfully, the Inn seemed the sort that only saw the occasional few lodgers and it was quite bare of them as of the present moment. He made for the reception area.

The elderly man at the desk was reading a paper when Sephiroth stood there waiting to be addressed. The light flickered above them.

"30 Gil a night and an extra 10 Gil for breakfast" The older man said from behind his newspaper without looking up.

"I'm afraid I do not have any Gil." Sephiroth stated the truth. He released his hold on his nose as well; it had stopped bleeding quite quickly. Probably due to mako exposure. The images showed him that much.

Quizzical, the old man put down his paper, speaking. "Now why intend on staying if you aint got no Gil?" He faltered upon seeing the other man's rather imposing visage, also taken aback he was practically naked. "Hmph." Was all he could muster.

"Perhaps I could offer to help you around your Inn in return for a place to sleep?" He propositioned, again not very subtly. "...And maybe a change of clothing would not be amiss. I'd certainly appreciate it."

"Now, I don't think..." He began, seeming as if he would turn Sephiroth away, then resigned that idea apparently as he said, "Well... I did offer them street urchins a job or two that one time..." He looked strained in thought. "'Course, they turned it down, thought I was weird for offering. ...I suppose it wouldn't hurt of have a strong back around the place, Gaia knows my wife an' I aint getting no younger."

Sephiroth smiled. Well at least that was sorted.

"Name's Grant. What do I call you?"

"I am Sephiroth."

"Mmkay." He motioned over to a cupboard behind him. "Lost and Found back there. Plenty of shirts and the like, grab some and I'll get them washed. That aint a problem." Then he pointed over to a door on the other side of the room. "Over there's the kitchen. Wife's sleeping, so you can start on the washing up."

That was agreeable. He moved past Grant, delved into the cupboard and grabbed a white button-shirt, (Well it was a tad faded), the best looking pair of jeans he could see, (Which had a hole in the left knee), some grey socks, and a pair of musty black shoes. They'd tide him over in the mean time. He held them out, to which Grant took them and walked off with Sephiroth in tow.

After the hour it took to clean and dry them, Sephiroth donned them in private and set about his given task.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter up soon.

Answers to reviews:

_mobjustice_: I'm glad. Wouldn't want said mob burning me at stake in the town centre.

_bookworm4ever81_: Afraid not. You'll have to read on, as is the point of a story, lol.

Thankyou for the reviews, hope to see more in the future. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

And now for something only slightly different.

**Disclaimer:** Again, again; I own nothing of Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. Wish I did.

* * *

**The Importance of Perspective.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

It wasn't always like this.

This was nice. Serene, even.

Usually it would be rather loud in the evening.

He didn't have doubts that it'd change soon enough.

Cloud Strife. Delivery boy extraordinaire as Tifa dubbed him, or the saviour of Neo-Midgar and Edge, as everyone else seemed to call him by; was sitting sullenly at the counter of Seventh Heaven. contemplative as per usual. But today he was somewhat relaxed, mainly because many of the bar's regulars that weren't putting in an appearance on this twilight.

Might of had possible bearing with the fact he'd threatened said patrons the night before with First Tsurugi after witnessing a rowdy group harassing Tifa. He'd punched the alpha drunk after the bastard made a comment pertaining to the bountiful size of Tifa's chest, and how she should display them freely for everyone present. Cloud was certain the man's nose would stay crumpled to one side permanently; being hit by someone with mako coursing through their veins never ended well, and Cloud was tempted to do it again as that man also bled profusely on his nice silk shirt he'd chosen to wear that day.

He chuckled quietly to the fond memory afterward where Barret, present that particular night, dragged the man unceremoniously from the premises. It'd definitely be a tale to declare to Cid; he regularly enjoyed a good roughhouse where some arse got what they deserved.

Cloud nursed a quadruple-shot-mix of whiskey & gin, (Because of his mako induced blood, getting even slightly inebriated proved a challenge), wondering what silly tasks he'd obtain in the morning. He'd be sure to set his PHS to vibrate; he did not want rousing by the strange pop ringtone Reno had set on it, and he only wanted to be awoken by Tifa. Her friendly smile always got him up in a conventional frame of mind.

Speak of the angel, and she shall appear? Tifa seemingly chose that precise moment to step in on his thoughts, and her bar, with a fresh crate of alcohol clutched between her fair hands. No doubt the fighter was preparing for the numerous people and shenanigans that would accompany them tonight.

"Hey there, Cloud." She greeted him, voice slightly muffled due to the package obscuring her upper half, "You're here earlier than usual. How are you?"

A smile tugged at his mouth upon her acknowledgement of his presence. She couldn't of seen him with that box in her way: He just tended to be here on a constant basis. Maybe he should get out and explore more outside his delivery job.

"I'm fine, Tifa. Just finished my last delivery." He downed the shot still held in his gloved hand, meeting Tifa's eyes when she came around to the front of her bartop, resting the intoxicating liquor on it with a small sigh of relief. "How about you?"

"No worse than usual." She said, flashing him her lovely smile as she always did, howbeit she had something racking at her thoughts as gleaned from the way her eyes were focused, to that end, he was correct. "But, I did hear that there are some monsters lurking about the Falconer's farm. Figured you might be able to check for them if you had the free time."

He nodded once. "Sure, I can do that. I can do it now, actually."

"Another one before you go?" She raised an eyebrow, with smile, seeing as he'd raided the bar without her being here. Didn't matter to her anyway; she always gave him free drinks. He repaid it back tenfold easily by being present for her when she needed him most. "Chocobo special?"

That finally brought a somewhat visible smile to his face at last.

"Sure. Thanks." He accepted, lifting his head a little to view Tifa make the cocktail.

It was a simple enough process: Five shots of vodka, five shots of whiskey, two shots of absinthe, mix with lemon juice, freshly squeezed. For extra flair she dropped a fire-heated sugar cube into the concoction. She named it a 'Chocobo special' on account of Cloud's mess of hair, naturally. Plus; he was the only one so far capable of drinking it without falling on their arse shortly thereafter.

He took it carefully, leaned back to down it, and placed it back on the bartop gently when he was done.

"Thanks, Tifa." He nodded gratefully, swinging the stool around so he could leave. His boots were heavy on the musky wooden flooring as he departed. Cloud turned back momentarily, reaching into his pouch and chucking a rather modestly filled bag back to her. She caught it expertly fast, but seemed perplexed by the somewhat heavy parcel.

"Cloud, you paid your room and board this month already." She looked up to his ashen face, "And you don't pay me for drinks, remember?"

"I know." He murmured. "That isn't for room, board, or drinks. It's for you to get those gloves you saw at Jax's."

Her eyes widened with a minute amount of shock as she registered what he told her. "Cloud, I can't take..."

But he was, by then, vanishing through the doorway into Edge.

"...This." She finished with a small red tinge to her cheeks. Cloud was always doing wonderful things here and there for her. She shook her head with a content sigh, placing the bag of Gil under the bars hidden compartment where the re-enforced safe was.

The gloves Cloud had mentioned were on sale at a place that imported uncommon items from locations like Wutai. She and he had persisted with window shopping throughout Edge to find any decent parts to fix up the Seventh Heaven's sign out the front as it was falling into disrepair. Tifa had looked into the import shop which a redheaded, freckled woman named Jax owned. She spied the ornately beautiful elbow-length gloves, taking pause to study them. They were made out of dragon skin leather, inlaid with golden, silver, and orchid Wutai silks that intertwined in gorgeous patterns, the knuckles were padded with damascus light steel for heavy hitting, steel studs also ran up the length of the gloves in pairs, and to top it off, they were lined with red velvet.

They held, both a martial implement, yet an endeavor of artistry.

They were _five-thousand_ Gil.

And Cloud had given her that much, just for a pair of gloves. At no time did it occur that Cloud cared for money. When they'd been involved in AVALANCHE and were fighting Sephiroth, he'd always collect Gil from their enemies, purchasing the absolute best equipment he could discover for his friends so as they'd have a much greater fighting chance. In the final moments, it was because of him alone that they survived to rise where they were today.

She beamed at the safe, its special gift hidden inside. "Cloud is Cloud."

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

His boots stopped about halfway to Aeris's glowing body of water where her flowers used to grow, instead, they now adorned the outside edge around the glistening spring, making it look like substance out of a fable. It put Cloud's mind at rest, being here in such a sanctuary.

After inspecting the church, he found nothing out of place. Usually some of the children came here to play in the pool, not that he minded. Aeris wouldn't of. Children had always dropped by when she was away adventuring with Cloud, and tend to her flowers for her. Cloud paced over to his bedroll, now located behind one of the church's stone pillars, and sat himself down with an exasperated groan, pulling off his sword harness, turtleneck, and gloves, throwing them down beside himself. Unlacing his boots, he kicked them from his feet, where they landed sloppily, he didn't care. It was well into the rising dawn by this time, as going to the Falconer's farm proved more trouble than he'd initially anticipated. He laid back into the makeshift bedding only in his trousers, clasping his palms against his face, issuing out another deep noise vaguely amidst fatigue or annoyance.

The farm job was more than troubling, really. John, the father of the family living there, had stated he'd overheard monsters or wolves hiding out in the meadows beyond the farms cattle grounds, naturally this is a legitimate concern. So Cloud trudged into the forest, even further still into the clearing of trees and grassland. The meadows were tainted. A natural mako spring had fissured from the earth's crust, unfortunately any animal that ventured near it either sucummbed to the poison by attempting to drink it, or they'd slipped, falling in, causing untold mutation.

There were heaps of smaller dying creatures being eaten alive by abominations. Wolves, foxes, similar beasts alike had grown extra eyes, their bodies morphed in twisted fashions, they possessed grotesque new limbs that were spiked, jagged. Aeris would have wept had she seen one of those limbs scythe through a deers neck and spray blood over her as it did Cloud. After he was done slicing up the beasts and returning their pure souls back to the lifestream, he made a point of destroying the mako spring and clearing away the carcasses using his Earthaga Materia. After, it appeared as if someone used precision to clear the grass from the ground, making a small divot in the land. He hoped the spring would stay buried far down.

John the farmer was more than bemused to find Cloud returning, positively caked head to toe in dried blood.

He proffered immediate use of his shower.

So, a horribly tiring day. But what made it worse was that this bearing meant larger implications, nasty directions. Since all the chaos years ago had been stopped dead in its tracks, Shinra destroyed, and Sephiroth defeated, the lifestream had repaired the planet piece by piece. Geostigma had been vanquished, the remnants were dead, natural mako springs shouldn't be popping up in a farmers back garden. They only came about when the planet couldn't handle the chaos manifesting in itself, so it cracked open to purge it, so it would return cleansed.

It _meant _that something bad was coming. Cloud did not manage to sleep soundly that nighttime.

* * *

**A/N: **The problems, they brew.

Answers to reviewers:

_edboy4926_: Thanks, keep an eye out for that part.

_Di00Sephy_: Thank-you very much! It shall be up ASAP.

_mobjustice_: Thanks! I always tend to portray him in my mind or personal canon exactly as he is in Advent Children, always appearing to have that monotone edge to his voice, being overly formal, and of course, naturally authoritative and sauve. The mob is easily pleased it'd seem.

_Auktober_: One moment... OKTOBERFEST! (Yay.) Alright, now that's steadily out of the way: A huge thanks for that praise and both reviews! Personally, I just think my writing is average, it certainly lacks an amount of depth I with to achieve. But nonetheless, I'm happy you're drawn in! Hopefully I shall drag more people into this fic

See you next chapter. Leave a review if it please you.


End file.
